Accoustic Dark Warfare
by maximillion87
Summary: CIA Agent Tamsin, is one of the best in her company so she is sent to Istanbol to track down a killer threating the USA what happens when she meets the fiesty and Powerful Bo, who is also her new partner in crime and finds out she to is Fae.


Chapter 1- DeBriefing

This is a new story I thought up after watching that Sexy Valkubus Tub Scene, please be nice and enjoy :)

CIA agent Tamsin was sitting in her office, typing away on her computer, her work was and is her life she always thought that was a sad thought but helping her country was what she loved to do and she was damn good at it. Not like she really had a choice to choose if this was the life she wanted or not when your chosen it is a high honor and nobody turns it down. She was recruited out of Highschool a couple days after she took her SAT scores. A guy in a sharp designer tux with glasses and a hands free earphone in his ear approached her when she working at her job at the local gas station in town, "Excuse me are you Tamsin."

Tamsin looked up a little alarmed that somebody of that authority knew who she was, "Yes I am, what do you need Sir", he took off his glasses and put them in his pocket and motioned me over to the side so no one would hear. "This is going to sound crazy, and abrupt but we want you to fly to Washington DC to meet with our head Of CIA Headquarters, do not tell anyone heres your ticket you fly out tommorrow morning."

And the rest as they say was history, she was sent to help with International Affairs and to help capture threats against Homeland Secuirity. There were so many areas that you can excel in, she was looking forward to the oppurtunity to be challenged. She had proceeded expectations so much they were recently deciding to send Tamsin Oversea's. She had seen how horrible it was on her last mission for them and volunteered to go wherever they needed her to be.

It's not like she would be leaving behind anyone she hadn't had a date since freshman year of highscool, and it was that way for two reasons. One she actually did love being by herself and being able to do what she likes, and two she was different she had found out when she was a young girl she belonged to a group of people a different world as you will, they were called Fae. And she was a part of them and their world, she hadn't yet discvoered the strength or extent of her powers but she knew she had them she could feel it whenever she got mad at her parents or kids at school. She found out she could make people doubt themselves and who they are she was a true soldier thats what Valkyrie's are and when they show themselves their skull is revealed.

It first happened to her with her first Girlfriend the one freshman year, they were in a bit of a fight she got mad and her skull showed in all it's glory, and her girlfriend fell to the floor holding her head and wincing. Tamsin hadnt realized it was her until she saw a reflection in a mirror. Tamsin was horrified at what she saw relfecting back at her. She said "Sorry", and ran away and never talked to the girl again for her own protection. Now it was years later and she still had to hide the fact that she was different. Of course she wasn't going to tell one of the most powerful organizations in the United States that information.

She felt like a monster about who she was, until she told her Uncle all about it and explained what happened with her ex. He didn't seem suprised this seemed weird until her Uncle Marcos told her that he was also Fae. When she went over that day to Markos's house he asked her to go for a drive and so Tamsin agreed and they parked in some random forest area. She had not a clue what her uncle wanted to show her but she got out of the truck anyway and followed him. They walked until they met the tree line, and he finally stopped and turned around and looked at his niece. "Stand Back Niece I don't want you to get hurt."

"Uncle, why would I get hurt I don't understand please just talk to me." Her Uncle is frantic, "Please Just stay away you will understand soon just watch and be amazed." He ventured a little more into the forest then his nostrils flared, his back arched as if his spine was threatening to spill through his skin, his eyes were turning yellow and he was screaming up at the moon. His teeth were turning into little teeth almost like fangs or a sharks sharp teeth, and his nails were growing and turned into almost like wolverine's from X-Men.

Tamsin was astonished and a little scared at the sight that she was seeing, but she felt like she belonged that she wasn't a monster or a mistake anymore. She figured it was fitting that it was her Uncle that was Fae as well because they were as close as family can be.

Her flashback to this day brought a smile to Tamsin's face she missed her Uncle Marco's so much they went from seeing each other at least once a week to about once a month. She was brought out of her daydreaming by a knock on the door. It was her boss Hale he was a very powerful man, and very buisness savy. He was the kind of guy who commanded respect of everyone as soon as he entered into a room. He closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of Tamsin, he looked concerned for some reason this made Tamsin nervous. "I have some news Tamsin, and I'm not sure if your going to like it, now I know you said you would be willing to be sent anywhere but this will be longer than it usually is but the up side is it's a very beatiful country."

Tamsin was on the edge of her seat and getting anxious about the possibility of where this new mission detail would take her. "Hale, just tell me where I'm going I'm a big strong girl I can take care of myself you should know that by now." Hale handed his papers to Tamsin to debrief her, "Were sending you to Istanbol ,Turkey for possibilly a year but maybe less. Were not sure of the severity but we do know this guy is a big time threat to the United States. And he needs to be stopped immediatly before he tries anything to the severity of 9/11 or even something out of the US like a bombing. We need family ties, contacts,social history, and more is in this debriefing file. I really hope this is going to be ok with you Tams."

"I'm not gonna lie Im a little nervous but a good nervous the excited kind, and I think this is going to be an awesome experience for me but I'm going to have to do some research and probably buy a Burka, it's not really safe for American's to go out of the country especially spy's like us. I'm going to need four bodyguards as usual, you do remember what happened in Peshawar don't you? When my tires got shot out and they started chanting and protesting against me and our company I want to feel protected."

Hale chuckled, "You know by now that I got you covered after that incident your my girl and I promise I won't let nothing happen to you. Your flight leaves tonight at 8, I know that doesn't give you much times but you know how they are with these things. I have someone that I hired there to pick you up and take you to headquarters and there you will meet the Head Boss that runs everything there and she will go more into detail about your assignment once you get there. After that you will be brought to your motel room so you can relax, and sleep and just take it all in", Hale said hoping that Tamsin wasn't getting to stressed out about everything.

"Hale, don't stress I'll be fine I'm actually pretty excited, well I'm gonna go home then and pack and wait for the taxi to pick me up and take me to the airport and Hale, thanks." He left after leaving the folder on Tamsin's desk and went back to his office, Tamsin laid back in her chair and put her hands over her eyes she just needed a moment to take all this in, it was a lot all at once. But she knew this was going to challenge her and she always wanted the expierence, in this field you can't ever get enough of that. She walked out of her office and outside she got into her Dodge Ram truck and pushed the key forward and headed home.

Tamsin pushed open her door, and put her brief case on the floor and walked to her room and fell backwards on her bed and scooted up till she was to the head of the bed and got under the covers and turned the TV on. She needed to relax before her big Trip or as she thought her new home for a year, nothing was on so she decided to watch old episodes of glee from a couple weeks ago she loved that show like a fat kid loves cake. She was definitly remebering to pack all three seasons she had of Glee that would keep her calm in Turkey. After watching TV for about two hours she decided she better pack, as much as she didn't want to, she went down into her basement and got out her suit case and started packing clothes that she would need and of course some comfy pajama's.

She threw in some movies as well and figured no use of taking any perfumes, or body spray they don't use that their it draws unescesary attention to females. Turkish women do not like to draw attention to themselves by men as some sort of sexual object. Tamsin made a point to herself to buy a burka when she arrives there so she don't draw any negative attention that she definitly didn't need. She was all packed and ready to go, she still had an hour left till the taxi got there, so she decided to call her Uncle Marcos.

She grabbed her phone and pressed on his name put it up to her ear and waited for him to answer. "Tams, how is my favorite niece doing I was going to call you tommorrow and see if you got orders for your next mission yet." Tamsin laughed "That's exactly why I'm calling you Uncle, I just got assigned to go to Istanbul, and head over an operation for trying to catch a terroist threat. I know I can do it but heres the kicker it's for about a year and that part makes me kind of sad because I'm going to miss you so much I don't know how often we will get to talk."

"Tams I promise you, you will be fine I will make sure of it or I'll have to releash my Wolf on their asses. Speaking of make sure your careful not to show your Valkeryie side or your skull It will not be a good thing if you do, make sure who you give your trust to is the right person and deserves it." Tamsin had a tear roll down her face she could always count on him for advice, "Hey Uncle, speaking of my car just got here and if I'm late Hale is gonna have a fit, but I love you so much and I will call you as soon as I can I promise." Tamsin hung up the phone and gathered up her things all while trying not to cry she took a long last look at her house and closed the door.

She arrived at the taxi and put her suticases in the back, opened the door and sat inside the guy looked back to make sure she had everything and they left towards the airport. They arrived where they needed to in an hour at JFK, she took a deep breath to settle her nerves and got out of the vehicle grabbed her things and walked through the entrance to the airport checked in and sat at her gate trying like hell to calm her nerves.

She was dressed in her nicest suit so people were beginging to give looks mostly by men walking by and it was making her uncomfortable and making her feel like she always is judged by her looks and not by her talent or work ethic. They called her flight and she picked up her suitcase, and walked to the entrance handed her ticket and got on the plane. Their was a cute couple that sat next to her and she was glad it was someone that wasn't rude and makes you feel uncomfortable not that she would really care but it does make a difference. An hour had passed and she was still looking through her papers that Hale had given her there was so much to look over good thing it was a fifteen hour flight she had tons of time. She was getting sick of looking at small print so she leaned back in her chair and took out her pillow and took a nap it was 2am after all.

Tamsin stirred, and began to wake up only to have the girl to her left on her shoulder as well, she was still sound asleep she wasn't quite sure what to do it was an awkard situation. She tried so gently not to move she leaned forward and got out her laptop, but it was to late the girl beside her woke up. Her face quickly turned red, "Oh my God I'm so sorry, I tend to sprawl out when I fall into hybernating sleep like a bear."

Tamsin laughed, "Oh gosh don't even give it a second thought it's no big deal at all I just didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful sleeping." The girl blushed just a little bit more and started playing with her fingernails and fiddling with her thumbs. "That is so gracious of you, my name is Kenzi the girl sitting next to me is one of my bestfriend's, but everyone always thinks were a couple cause were so touchy and giggly but that's cause were so much alike." Tamsin laughed and was a little embarassed that she had thought the same thing just hours ago, "I thought that same thing when you two sat down I'm sorry."

"No need to apoligize, I'm sorry what's your name?", Tamsin extended her hand and was hoping it wasn't sweaty, "Oh I apologize how rude of me my name is Tamsin, Im flying to Istanbol for buisness so I'm ready to get off this damn plane, and get going so I can take a long nap." Kenzi smiled and was impressed that someone would come all the way to Istanbul for buisness, "May I ask what you'll be doing in Turkey." Tamsin wasn't quite sure how to answer that because your not supposed to tell people if your in the CIA it's supposed to be a secret, "Well I can't divulge much but I will say Im doing a favor for the government, and it's going to take a while." Kenzi was stunned that someone so pretty was also so smart, and powerful it was very stunning. "Wow, that is certainly impressive I'm just coming here to meet my grandfather his name is Trick he's um, what's the word Unique."

This peeked Tamsin's interest quite a bit because she to was also unique as her Uncle would always put it. "I fall into that category as well can I ask what it is that makes your Grandfather so unique as you said." Kenzi scooted over to Tamsin a little in her chair, and whispered in her ear, "Let's just say some would say he is a sort of superhero."

Tamsin started to get a serious look on her face, were there really other people out in the world other than her Uncle like her, "I guess you could say the same thing about me, I can do things that other people wouldn't be able to do per say." Kenzi got up and and headed towards the bathroom, she turned around and whispered in Tamsin's ear, "Come into the bathroom with me I want to show you something, I think you will be interested in." Kenzi walked past her and open the door to the bathroom and it clicked to red showing that someone was in there. Tamsin was curious as to what this girl wanted to show her, but her interest overweighed her nerves so she unidid her buckle and walked back towards the bathroom and opened the door and saw Kenzi standing in their with a smirk waiting for her. Tamsin closed the door and looked up at the gothic girl in front of her wondering why they had to come in here.

"So I'm going to show you something but you need to promise me that you will not repeat this to anyone, and that you swear to me right now that you will not tell anyone on this plane. I need your absolute promise so we need to pinky promise, I know it's sounds lame but I feel I can trust you." Tamsin extended her hand and locked pinkies with Kenzi, "I promise that you can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone you have my word now just show me please."

Kenzi cracked her knuckles and looked at Tamsin, Kenzi lifted both of her hands into the air but what Tamsin soon realized is now her own hands were in the air. Kenzi twirled her finger and it made Tamsin twirl around to and then Tamsin had a shocked look on her face her mouth was agape and a million thoughts were running through her mind. "I thought me and my Uncle were the only ones, I had no idea there were others and with different gifts as well that was incredible Kenzi." Kenzi had a look that mirrored Tamsin's, "What do you mean you thought you were the only ones with gifts?" As soon as Kenzi said that Tamsin's face turned to her true skull form, and she cocked her head to the side and Kenzi began to put her hands on both sides of her head in pain she was hearing a loud ringing sound and Tamsin's voice. Tamsin figured she got her talent across and she stopped, Kenzi looked up in complete utter amazement that she had the fortune of sitting next to someone just like her.

Kenzi had a huge smile form on her face, "Holy shit balls your a Valkyrie one of the most toughest Fae their is, and your like a weapon of war totally bad ass homegirl." "Oh my god, how do you know that I'm a Valkyrie, If you belong to the Fae as well what are you?", Tamsin said very much excited, "Yes I am to Fae, and I'm a Mesmer I can control people with my hands metaphorically like a puppet on strings and it can be very fun sometimes, especially if you don't like someone." Tamsin started laughing and so did Kenzi, "I suppose I could say the same thing about me and my gift that it can be fun it has it's disadvantages though." As soon as Tamsin said that she pulled a big piece of hair off of her head and looked down at it sad and wishing that her so called gift didn't make her loose her hair after she used it.

"Oh that's right a Valkyrie looses lots of their hair afterwards, that totally sucks I'm sorry, I suppose we better get out of the bathroom people are going to think were hooking up or something." Tamsin smirked and Kenzi opened the door and walked out and sat down in her seat and buckled up. Tamsin waited a couple minutes and did the same as well. "Shit balls, I still can't belive I sat next to another Fae that is totally just as bad ass as me so wicked." "Since your going to be in Istanbol we should totally exchange numbers so we can txt and maybe even meet up and talk more about our gifts with not so many people around",Tamsin said not sure if the girl would want to do that or not. "Dude, Totally give me your phone I'll put my number in their for you and txt me whenever. Tamsin handed her phone to Kenzi and she typed in her number and handed it back.

"Hey I was just about to watch my season 3 of Glee you want to watch with me I have two sets of earbuds?" Kenzi giggled and clapped her hands together, "Oh my God I love Glee, I cried when Brittana broke up that was totally heartbreaking when sexy Santana sang to her, and my other couple Finchel broke up to, I was so depressed that episode. "Oh my God so was I, I was a total sobbing mess I love all three of the couples I hope they get back together this season because I can't stand Brody I'm glad Rachel kicked him to the curb,"Tamsin said. "So what episode are you going to watch I don't care which one I love them all but my favorite is Saturday Night Glee-ver, Santana in that sexy pink dress and Rachel looking so cute as always", Kenzi said. Tamsin put in the DVD and pressed play when the window came up, it was indeed Tamsin's favorite episode as well and she was pumped she sat next to such an incredible person on the plane. And thought maybe Istanbul wouldn't be so bad because the plane ride there was starting out pretty damn good.


End file.
